


K'oyacyi Bah Ni

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Force-Sensitive Clones (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Fives, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Like, Mando'a, a lot of Mando'a, do not copy to another site, injury mention, no seriously, there's a lot of Mando'a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Come back to me.
Relationships: CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	K'oyacyi Bah Ni

**Author's Note:**

> The first half of this is almost all in Mando'a. In the second half, it's in English. If you don't want to read one or the other, you don't have to. I did it this way because I found it fun and wanted to.

“Echo!”

“Fives!”

_“Mhi enteyo slana!”_

_“Nu! Nu’ures kaysh!”_

_“Nu’ca’nara! Ni ceta, vod’ika!”_

_“Ni nu’vaabi baati!”_

*

_Echo?_

_Echo, tion’vaii gar?_

_Jorhaa bah ni! Ni na’mi gar su’ogir!_

_Echo!_

*

_“Aani!”_

_“Osik, ash’ad gaa’tayl val!”_

_“Ibic cuyi’slana gotal’ur eyayti ori’urakto.”_

_“Vaabi nu’kandona. Mhi vaabi nu’ba’slana jag. Vurel.”_

*

_“Ka’ra, me’bana kaysh?”_

_“Tracynaa.”_

_“Ni nakar’mi Ni lise haa’tayli kaysh olar, Alor’ad.”_

_“Vaabi meg gar lise.”_

_“Elek, myc’ad.”_

*

_“Ni nu’ba’slana kaysh.”_

_“Gar enteyo duumi_ Kix _borari.”_

_“Kaysh liniba ni!”_

_“Mhi liniba gar balyc,_ Fives _!”_

_“Ni lise gaa’tayl kaysh!”_

_“Tion?”_

_“Ni- … Sa ibic.”_

_“_ Oh _, har’chaak…”_

*

_K’oyacyi at mhi, vod._

_Mhi liniba gar._

_Alor borari evaar’la_ prostheses _par gar._

_Gar ven’cuyi vor’la._

_Ni haati._

*

_“Kaysh ven’cuyi olaro dayn be bic ve’nara.”_

_“Vor entye,_ Kix _.”_

 _“Ru’cuyi nu’shi ni,_ Fives _. Kaysh nu’cuyi oyayc ures gar.”_

_“Ni shi vercopaani kaysh tranuu ven Ni rusu norayc…”_

_“Tion’jor gar cuyi ru’rusu norayc?”_

_“Te ranov’la. Nu’ad ru’cuyi na’mir.”_

_“Me’ven? Ibac gar cuyi pirimmu te-”_

_“‘Lek. Kaminiise draar ru’haa’tayli.”_

*

 _“Ni draar ru’na’mi vod liser vaabir,_ Rex _.”_

_“...Ni gana.”_

_“Me’ven?”_

_“Solus ner’goten’burc’ya. Kaysh ru… vaabi kebise. Gotal’u kebise abiika, slaami ori’laamyc lo te abiik, broka an mhi gerakaa. Ru’cuyi sa kaysh ru’na’mi anay cuun’nari ven mhi ru’gotal’u bic.”_

_“Sa… te alor’e?”_

_“‘Lek… Kaysh ru’slana ori’chaaj’yc, sol’la. Ru’tegaana solus cuun’vode trattok’o bal shuku kaysh videk. Kaminiise ru’haa’tayli kaysh.”_

_“N’eparavu takisit,_ Rex _…”_

_Val ru’hiibi kaysh be’chaaj ru ibac. Mhi draar ru’haa’tayli kaysh tug’yc.”_

*

 _Gar enteyo tranuur ve’nara,_ Echo _._

_Ni copaani jorhaa’ir gar solus kyr’yc ca’nara._

_Ven val rusu ni norayc._

_Ni ceta, vod. Mhi ratiin ru’na’mi ibic ru’cuyi ret’yc._

_Ni draar ru’mirdi ru bana bantov._

*

 _“Mhi olar par_ ARC-27-5555 _.”_

_“Tion’vaii gar hiibi kaysh?”_

“Kamino. Tipoca City.”

_“Gar nu’lise gana kaysh.”_

_“...Me’ven?”_

_“Gar ru’susulu ni, verd. Gar nu’hiibi kaysh.”_

_“Myc’ad, mhi gana ke’gycese-”_

_“Bal Ni vaabi nu’ulu. Te Jetiise ven’nasre meg vaabir ti_ Fives _. A gar nu’hiibi kaysh norayc Kamino, gar lise soleta bat ibac.”_

*

Skywalker _ru’ani gar’irud._

_Bic aani ori’kandosii._

_Kaysh ru’duumi ni gaanade te sal’e par gar._

_Ni vercopaani gar emuuri val._

*

“And you say this trooper actually _used_ the Force?”

“Yes, Masters. Multiple times.”

“In what ways?”

“He lifted heavy pieces of metal hardly without touching them. He pulled Echo to himself from at least ten feet away. He even helped to _heal_ Echo after the emergency surgeries.”

“How can this be?”

“I did not know the troopers were capable of wielding the Force.”

“I, for one, am not surprised we did not know.”

“Why is that, Master Kenobi?”

“These men have spent their entire lives believing that deviance from the norm is unacceptable. Excellence where it is allowed in their limited studies will lead to being placed on the command track, but even that is a mold. Anyone who does not fit in the mold is dealt with. I have heard too many tales about brothers and batchmates and squadmates going missing never to be seen or heard from again during training.

“They are _decommissioned_ for being different. Of _course_ we wouldn’t know if any of them are sensitive to the Force. They would have been hiding or repressing it their entire lives.”

“Hmm. Right you are, Obi-Wan.”

“It’s a tragedy.”

“It’s a _violation_ of sentient rights is what it is.”

“What are we going to do about it?”

“It’s time the Senate take another look at the Clone Rights Bill. And I know just who can help.”

*

_Kebis ru’bana._

_Ni nu’slana norayc_ Kamino _._

_Sh’ika, nu’su._

_A Ni slana_ Coruscant _._

_N’eparavu takisit, vod. Ni ven’cuyi dar ca’nar’ika._

_Meh gar tranuu solus, Ni vercopaani gar lise vora ni._

* * *

“Echo!”

“Fives!”

“We have to go!”

“No! Not without him!”

“There’s no time! I’m sorry, vod’ika!”

“I don’t care!”

*

_Echo?_

_Echo, where are you?_

_Talk to me! I know you’re still there!_

_Echo!_

*

“Look!”

“ _Osik_ , somebody help them!”

“This is going to make getting out of here a bit more difficult.”

“Doesn’t matter. We don’t leave a man behind. Ever.”

*

“Stars, what happened to him?”

“Explosion.”

“I don’t know if I can treat him here, Captain.”

“Do what you can.”

“Yes, sir.”

*

“I’m not leaving him.”

“You have to let Kix work.”

“He needs me!”

“We need you too, Fives!”

“I can help him!”

“How?”

“I- … Like this.”

“Oh, _har’chaak_ …”

*

 _Come back to us,_ vod _._

_We need you._

_The general’s working on new prostheses for you._

_You’re gonna be okay._

_I promise._

*

“He should be coming out of it soon.”

“Thank you, Kix.”

“Wasn’t just me, Fives. He wouldn’t be alive without you.”

“I just hope he wakes up before I’m shipped back…”

“Why would you be shipped back?”

“Because of the secret. No one was supposed to know.”

“What? That you can use the-”

“Yeah. Even the _Kaminiise_ never realized.”

*

“I’ve never known a brother to be able to do that before, Rex.”

“...I have.”

“What?”

“One of my batchmates. He could… do things. Make things float, jump really high into the air, beat all of us in sparring matches. It was like he knew our every move before we made it.”

“Like… the generals?”

“Yeah… He went too far, once. Saved one of our vode from falling and breaking his neck. The Longnecks saw him.”

“I’m sorry, Rex…”

“They took him away after that. We never saw him again.”

*

_You have to wake up soon, Echo._

_I want to talk to you one last time._

_Before they send me back._

_I’m sorry vod. We always knew this was a possibility._

_I just never thought it would happen._

*

“We’re here for ARC-27-5555.”

“And where are you taking him?”

“Back to Kamino. Tipoca City.”

“You can’t have him.”

“...What?”

“You heard me, trooper. You’re not taking him.”

“Sir, we have _orders_ -”

“And I don’t care. The Jedi will decide what is to be done about Fives. But you’re not taking him back to Kamino, you can count on that.”

*

_Skywalker finished your arm._

_It looks really cool._

_He let me pick out the colors for you._

_I hope you like them._

*

“And you say this trooper actually _used_ the Force?”

“Yes, Masters. Multiple times.”

“In what ways?”

“He lifted heavy pieces of metal hardly without touching them. He pulled Echo to himself from at least ten feet away. He even helped to _heal_ Echo after the emergency surgeries.”

“How can this be?”

“I did not know the troopers were capable of wielding the Force.”

“I, for one, am not surprised we did not know.”

“Why is that, Master Kenobi?”

“These men have spent their entire lives believing that deviance from the norm is unacceptable. Excellence where it is allowed in their limited studies will lead to being placed on the command track, but even that is a mold. Anyone who does not fit in the mold is dealt with. I have heard too many tales about brothers and batchmates and squadmates going missing never to be seen or heard from again during training.

“They are _decommissioned_ for being different. Of _course_ we wouldn’t know if any of them are sensitive to the Force. They would have been hiding or repressing it their entire lives.”

“Hmm. Right you are, Obi-Wan.”

“It’s a tragedy.”

“It’s a _violation_ of sentient rights is what it is.”

“What are we going to do about it?”

“It’s time the Senate take another look at the Clone Rights Bill. And I know just who can help.”

*

_Something’s happened._

_I’m not going back to Kamino._

_At least, not yet._

_But I am being taken to Coruscant._

_I’m sorry, brother. I’ll be gone for a little while._

_If you wake up alone, I hope you can forgive me._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This says it's finished, but I might come back to it later and add more, but who knows? So that's all for now! I hope you liked it. Thanks!


End file.
